


When Cousins Argue

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks got into a heated argument during breakfast one morning and he revealed her deepest secret to everyone in the room.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 16





	When Cousins Argue

*Tonks was going to lose it. Sirius was getting on her last nerve! Was this what it was like to have siblings? If so, she was suddenly grateful to be an only child. *  
Sirius: *picks up her blueberry muffin* Are you going to eat that? Thanks.   
Tonks: Sirius, give me back my breakfast!   
Sirius: *licks muffin* Fine, take it.   
Tonks: Never mind, you can keep it. But you are being childish and petty.   
Sirius: *mockingly* You are being childish and petty. Meh! I'm Nymphadora Tonks! Don't call me Nymphadora or I'll kick you in the shins!  
Tonks: *mockingly* I'm Sirius Black! I steal people's breakfast and lick it because I'm a man child!  
Molly: Now, now. There's no need to bicker. Tonks, we have another muffin. You can just eat that one.   
Tonks: It's a matter of principle. He's 13 years older than me. You'd think he'd act like less of a child.  
Sirius: Oh, I'M childish. Have you met you? *mockingly* I'm Tonks! I have pink hair and ask irrelevant questions!   
Tonks: *mockingly* I'm Sirius! I once tried to use my best friend as a weapon!  
Kingsley: Maybe you two should go calm down and come back in five minutes. That way, you can settle this in a civilized manner.  
*They ignored him.*  
Sirius: *mockingly* I'm Tonks! I'm Mad-Eye's favorite, so I must be better than everyone else!  
Tonks: I do not think I'm better than everyone else! *mockingly* I'm Sirius! I don't want to stay inside for my own safety, I'd rather risk having my soul devoured by dementors!  
Sirius: *mockingly* I'm Tonks! I'm in love with Remus Lupin but I haven't said anything because I don't think he loves me back!   
*Remus choked on his orange juice. She what?! He turned bright red.*  
Tonks: That does it! Duckifors!   
*Sirius turned into a duck. He waddled around in circles trying to bite Tonks' ankle, but he couldn't get her through her boots. He flew up in the air and bit her ear instead. *  
Tonks: Ouch! You stop that!   
*She grabbed Sirius by his duck feet and stuck him in a large empty jar. She poked holes in the lid and screwed it on tightly.*  
Molly: You know you'll have to change him back, right?   
Tonks: I will in a minute. He just needs a minute as a duck to think about what he's done. He swore he'd never tell anyone and now all of you know!   
Remus: *still blushing* Wait, that was true?  
Tonks: *blushing* I mean, not if you don't want it to be. I'm sorry. Just forget it happened.   
Remus: No, no. You're fine. I just- what? How did this- why?  
Tonks: Why what?   
Remus: Why me?   
Tonks: Who else? You're friendly, loyal, kind, adorable, sweet, funny, smart, the list goes on. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met.   
Remus: I- I never thought you could love someone like me.   
Tonks: Of course I do. You're absolutely wonderful.  
Arthur: I hate to ruin this moment, but Sirius is still a duck and I don't like the look he's giving me.   
Molly: Give them a minute, Arthur!   
Tonks: No, it's okay. I'll change him back.   
*Tonks pulled Sirius out of the jar and set him on the ground.*  
Tonks: Finite!   
Sirius: I can't believe you turned me into a duck! I would be so mad at you if I weren't so excited you two finally confessed to each other!


End file.
